Talk:Oddworld Wiki/Archive 1
Gaming header I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir 17:12, 10 September 2007 (UTC) List Hey guys,I'm no admin... but I think we should move the species list to it's own page... any one with me?--I iz guy...so iz U 17:17, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Next game? so in my PSM a number of years ago iread it was going to be a 12 game series but i only count 4? Sadly, they stopped production after Stranger's Wrath, they were only going to make 5, and the 5th was going to be called "The Brutal Ballad of Fangus Klot", but they stopped making that as they started making "Citzen Siege", the Oddworld movie. And, if they went their original way, there would be 5 games, and an oddworld movie. --I iz a Slig...u iz NOT! "BS BS SHMO' SHMO' BS SHMO' 09:24, 15 April 2009 (UTC) The looks I reverted this page after a few "re-formats." This is because The page looked better before. Also I locked it to stop vandals, as it has been a target lately. If you need to talk to me, do it here or on my talk.--I iz guy...so iz U 17:57, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Changes made... I've been going through and I am finding a lot of missing links, incorrect information, etc. etc., and I think we could do with a cleanup project. For a lot of things. Also, we passed the set goal. -10:54 AM, MrChemyCal, 1/15/2010 Okay, look. OddWorldWiki is a great idea with great knowledge, but be honest. how are we going to get any hits at this quality? I need at least 3 users and 1 admin to help me.MrChemyCal 23:24, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :The wiki does get quite a lot of hits already. 6812 last week and 8414 the week before. There's some good advice at Raising your wiki's Google ranking on getting even more people. One simple way to start could be to rename the home page to Oddworld Wiki. Angela (talk) 04:59, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I was kind of exaggerating, but it does still look tack and the only admin I have seen recently is VegaDark. -Mrchemycal{didn't sign in} A few issues Why doesn't any of the buttons located under the “Top Content” category link to their proper pages? Rather, they merely link to the Oddworld Wiki's home page. Not even the “Recently changed” button works properly. Also, why isn't any of the information located on this Wiki sourced? How will we know if any of it is true or not? My opinion: this Wiki needs a MAJOR overhaul. - Koye @ 06:08, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Hello Koye. I apologize for the websites current "condition". Prior to becoming administrator of this wiki, the site had suffer numerous cases of vandalism from users that joined the Oddworld wikia with the sole purpose of sending the site and its community into various states of disarray. I took on the role of administrator after discovering that the Oddworld wikia's staff had abandoned the site a few years before I showed up (most likely due to the near routine acts of vandalism from a user commonly known as, "Red State 10". Red State was around long before I joined and probably scared away the staff. Due to Red States inconsistent visits with multiple new accounts (all of which are banned so far), progress in expanding and improving has been moving pretty slowly; not to mention the abrupt and unexpected overhaul to the default wikia layout, which threw progress of the sites improvements back almost to square one. I am still trying to make changes whenever I find the opportunity. The Oddworld wiki is also running on a bit of a skeleton crew so the site is under the watchful eye of Wikia Community Central's top staff members who managed to locate and block one of the proxies used by Red State 10 (which I am still thankful for). I appreciate your concern with this wikia's many issues and I will try my best to fix them. As for I iz guy (the former administrator), he's been gone for almost three or so years now. I am also aware of the issues with the upper toolbar buttons, I'm still trying to find their sources so I can fix them as they weren't too update friendly when Wikia staff decided to give the layout and page designs complete overhauls. --RadicalEdward2 21:08, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I would like to finish this conversation via our "User talk" pages, but yours seems to be blocked from editing. Would you mind unblocking it? - Koye @ 15:40, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :I fixed it. --RadicalEdward2 19:23, April 28, 2011 (UTC) And I posted! - Koye @ 19:44, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Dear Alf/ What's New In Oddworld/ polls Hey just thought id bring up some issues today. Dear Alf: '''it seems that he has been writing again and you have failed to mension the latest installments, '''News: '''which also brings me to my next point that the news section has not been updated in quiet some time. '''Polling: And Final point the poll I think should be changed now i think you know our favourite oddworld game now. Sorry for the moaning but when the news isnt up to date things start to fall apart even if we are on a skeleton crew. (; stay odd. Suspicous Fuzzle Yes there are new Dear Alf entries on the Oddworld website. However, it has been hard to keep up-to-date with transferring the updates to the site since I'm currently prepping for college. --RadicalEdward2 05:03, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Squeek-Slurg Theory Hello, I'm Sockbot, a new contributor to this website. On the 'Dear Alf,' portion of the Oddworld Inhabitants website, I asked them what form of symbiosis squeek will use in Squeek's Oddysee. They told me that squeek will use a thing called a Brain-Slurg that crawls up people's ears and up their brains, brainwashing them to listen anf obey Squeek. Then I remembered that I heard the term 'Slurg' before. So I researcged, and found the slurg, the slug things that when you stepped on made a squeeking sound, attrackting the fleeched to attack abe. I continued reading, and it said Slurgs were on the bottom of the food chain, so is Squeek. And Slurgs have a symbiotic realtionship with fleeches, and squeek has a symbiotic realtionship. These simularities made me realise something: Squeek must be a Slurg! This isn't canon information, but the facts are there!12:17, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Sockbot Poll Results --RadicalEdward2 17:42, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, i have to admit, Abe's Exoddus is one of the toppest game published by Oddworld Inc. And the Oddworld Wikia community is right, thing that i like it. Anyway, Abe's Odysee is a little bit hard. Plus you dont have that multi - " hello " speech, talking to more than one Mudokon. But anyway, it has great parts too, epic background graphic, intense and challanging levels. Painkiller001 17:29, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Also the awkwardness of the quick save and quick load features on some levels make the game frustrating. Especially in Scrabania. I got way farther in Exoddus. --RadicalEdward2 20:25, May 14, 2012 (UTC) A new Featured Article? I guess, the time has come that we should possibly change the Featured Article. If its possible of course, we can let Radical Edward, the former administrator, to choose another important and efficient article. If there any any further comments, please, put them in this section. Codrially, Painkiller001 some one should make a characters page as its wantedJfernandes865 (talk) 13:28, July 30, 2012 (UTC) What are you talking about? Please be more explicit Painkiller001 (talk) 15:19, July 30, 2012 (UTC) i mean in the wanted artical list, the most wanted article is the characters im saying someone should make a new page on characters.Jfernandes865 (talk) 16:52, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm still alive. I've just absent due to work and a bad case of bronchitis. --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 13:16, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Activity I bet you guys here are getting busyer with all the new activity JAW has created :) big fan of this wiki just never edited might start when the new games come out :3 Anderzwa 11:46, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Its nice to see another member who might actually loves the Oddworld series. At the Activity, youre right. Were still doing some changes throwout Wikia, at articles of course, but still nowone ever enters the Chat room. If were talkin about the upcoming games, Abe's Odysee HD is the one im waiting for. Things will change around here once the game will be officialy published. Recomendation : When you have time, stop by Chat section, even if there is nowone. I do this all the time, maybe, maybe someone will actually come :) Cordially, Painkiller001 (talk) 10:22, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm adding a ton of concept art and game images. Feel free to add stuff that I've missed! ^_^ It's me, guys. I forgot to sign using the tildes again despite the big message that says to do so. Staying up at 3 AM will do that >.< Queen Skillya (talk) 10:46, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Unlock the frontpage please? Could the front page of this wiki be unlocked by an admin so it may be edited like all other pages? TigerXtrm (talk) 19:58, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Old main page content isn't gone! For the moment I've commented out some of the old parts of the main page so they are easily retrievable should it be needed or wanted. They haven't been deleted yet. Please discuss issues or ideas for the main page. TigerXtrm (talk) 14:01, July 31, 2016 (UTC)